


Smashin' Sugilite

by RivetBucktail (orphan_account)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Gem Fusion, Giantess - Freeform, Macrophilia, Schoolyard crush, Vanilla, With sprinkles, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/RivetBucktail
Summary: Amethyst decides to convince Garnet that Jamie isn't so undesirable after all.
Relationships: Amethyst/Jamie (Steven Universe), Garnet/Jamie (Steven Universe), Ruby/Jamie (Steven Universe), Sapphire/Jamie (Steven Universe), Sugilite/Jamie (Steven Universe)
Kudos: 13





	Smashin' Sugilite

**Author's Note:**

> Gift fanficiton for an acquaintance. Written by Rivet Bucktail.

“ _ The postman arrives without fail each day to deliver his precious cargo of the cheerful townspeople's beloved, relied-upon correspondence _ . Bravo, Mr. Mailcarrier!” Steven complemented, “You deserve a round of applause! With your passion for postcarrying, you ought to be heartily congratulated like so at every home!”

At sunrise, Steven and Amethyst left bed bright and earlier that day to catch the first moments of the morning's glowing, picturesque start before it faded into late-morning. Amethyst set up a pair of lawn chairs while Steven poured drinks, and the two sat on the bungalow veranda, watching the tide and sharing idle chat over orange juice.

When the sun rose and the light got too bright for her eyes, Amethyst used her Gem to form a black pair of sunglasses with square lenses and when Steven giggled at it, amused, she asked him what his favorite thing about the gulls on the beach was.

“They're easy to draw when you scribble them set in the distance,” he replied thoughtfully. “You just make a curved 'v' shape above the horizon in the picture.”

“Hm!”

A while later, Jamie the Postman came to deliver the mail with his mailman's satchel slung across his happy shoulder. Steven had a new book he'd been waiting to read, and the census was looking for Pearl.

“I'll just be on my way, then,” said Jamie. “Thanks so much for the kind words, Steven.”

At that moment Garnet opened the door, looking for Amethyst.

“Do you and Steven want to play tag later?” she asked. “I’m up for that.”

Jamie began to blush when he noticed her. “H-hello, Garnet,” he stuttered, because her rugged beauty was too much for him to take in in a single moment. Her face left his heart swimming in circles, though Garnet, knowing full well that she had such a profound effect on poor Jamie’s feelings, remained reserved, and very much so. “Hello, Jamie,” she said flatly.

Jamie caught himself before he lost-his-composure-and-confessed-his-feelings-at-once-on-one-knee-only-to-be-rejected. “You… look nice today.” He scratched the back of his head. “I…I guess I’ll be on my way, now…” he said again.

When Jamie was down the beach and nearly out of sight, Amethyst popped the question. “What’s with you two? Like, some history that I don’t know that keeps the tension between you both so high?”

“I just don’t like him,” Garnet said. “Not that I hate him,” she continued, “but just that he has feelings for me that I don’t feel back.”

“And he knows you know he likes you?”

“Yeah,” she said. “It makes him feel sad, but I can’t say I’m bothered knowing.”

Amethyst frowned a sad frown. She felt sad for the sad man, and her gem began to glow.

“ _ And his heart pines for you, knowing that he gropes for thine love, trying and endeavori’g ever-so-passionately for the care that only you can give to him to sate his heart’s wont desire, yet you do leave him to care for his broken heart all on his own lonesome, grasping at hope’s pining that one day you with sate his desire for that love? _ ” Amethyst asked. Lately she had been reading Pearl’s romance novels and spoke sometimes like the damsels in the books.

“He’d better not try to grope  _ me _ ,” Garnet replied.

Amethyst frowned more and her hair began to move wildly, swept aloft by her own passion.

“I’m…uh, I’m going to start to read this and I can catch up with you two later…” Steven stammered as he went inside to escape the antics that would shortly follow.

“What, Amethyst?” Garnet asked. “Are you all right? Your gem is acting strange.”

_ Jamie deserves to speak his sharding peace, Diamonddarn it! _ , Amethyst thought!

“Amethyst?”

Amethyst grabbed Garnet and twirled her around, Fusing with her.

******

A tapping on his right shoulder.

As Jamie combed the town's southeastern beach he thought of Garnet and her grace and her beauty…and how she never took an interest in him, or loved him back. It was hurtful, and left him with a stinging feeling in his chest.

He sighed and thought to clear his head. Maybe think of other things…

But then the tap.

“Yes? What do you nee…” he began, looking to whomever was to the right of him. But no one was.

“Over here,” a booming voice thundered from above. So he turned around to his left.

Towering above him was a 40-foot tall behemoth that glanced back at his terrified gaze when he looked up at it. It winked at him and smirked.

It was Sugilite.

Within the mind of the  _ Fusion _ , Amethyst had Ruby and Sapphire tied up with her whip, at her mercy.

“What're you doing!?” Ruby retorted. “This is our  _ Forme _ , too!

“Why are you dragging us along with your heinous scheme?” Sapphire shouted.

“If only you two would just  _ give love a chance… _ ” Amethyst grinned, shrugging like a pimping pirate. She still wore her shades, but they had transformed to resemble Sugilite's. “Righting the wrongs that the selfish leader committed without remorse! That's why, understand? You know, for someone made of love, you sure know how to stifle it to let it  _ die _ before it has a chance to grow and become something…truly  _ beautiful _ .” Amethyst clasped her hands together with a starry, faraway look in her eyes. “Ahh, what wonderful things we'll all be doing today… ❤”

“Who…  _ what…? _ ” Jamie stammered.

Sugilite smirked and caught the sling of Jamie's satchel with the sharp nail of her index finger.

“You needin' this?” she asked.

“M-my satchel!” Jamie cried. “Please, give that back! I need it to deliver the mail!”

But Sugilite chuckled and strode away. Jamie desperately gave chase, because his satchel was his job's lifeline, and Postmaster Mrs. Miller would not be pleased were it lost.

******

All across town he chased her, treading past homes where he was supposed to have made a delivery, frustratingly.

Strangely, the creature seemed to walk only as quickly as he could keep up with it. As if it…  _ she? _ … were just toying with him.

Past the boardwalk… Past the residential area… and finally he chased the creature all the way back to the eastern beach.

“Please…stop…!” winded Jamie panted. “I need… the satchel…”

“Let's chat for a bit,” Sugilite spoke, smirking.

“What?”

“I said, 'I wanna talk'.”

Jamie began to recover. “What… what are you, anyway?”

“I'm made of love… and affection. And Amethyst and Garnet, too,” she answered.

“You're… Garnet? How are you… how is that even…”

“Members of our kind can merge together to create a bigger, stronger creature. Garnet herself is an example, in fact. It's magic.”

“Oh, that's right…”

“The way I feel about you is like magic, too! I kinda really like you, Little Man. You're almost as cute as my usual Little Man,” she said, winking again. Though Jamie couldn't see that. And she still held Jamie's satchel slung around her finger.

“But please, my satchel…! I could be reprimanded for losing it. Or worse!”

“I'll give it back. But on one condition.”

“…What's the condition?” Jamie asked cautiously.

“That you show me a good time.”

Jamie's lip twisted and he became confused. “You want me to do what? H-how would that even

work with you as large as you are?”

“Like magic,” Sugilite answered simply, sensually, and she pushed Jamie onto his back on the sand with the index finger of her right hand, satchel in the left.

Jamie was startled and tried to stand on his feet again but Sugilite crouched and mounted him. He noticed despite her immense size she didn't crush him.

“Heh. Surprised, Jamie-cutie? That even though I'm so big I only weigh as much as you do?”

“Y-yeah?”

“It's ‘cause I made myself lighter. My gems let me alter my weight, which is useful for getting to do fun stuff with cuties like you! ❤”

“You can't be serious,” Sapphire said within the Fusion's mind.

“Don't you dare!” Ruby cried.

Amethyst only smirked in reply.

The gem on Sugilite's chest glowed and suddenly both she and Jamie were nude as the day Jamie was born. Jamie noticed and yelped as Sugilite laughed as his reservation.

“Aww, that's no way to get our time with each other started,” she said, almost tauntingly, and began to brush with the back of her nail the front of his flaccid penis, between her legs.

“You know,” Sugililite continued, “Gem magic is useful for more than just Fusion or becoming lighter. It can also make the normal schlong of a regular human feel to a Gem as big as me like one my size!”

“Huh?”

Sugilite smirked and flipped Jamie's penis, rose, and fell onto it, taking his length inside of her shapeshifted nethers. She moaned and within Sugilite, Amethyst, Ruby, and Sapphire threw their head back at the feeling of being penetrated by something filling and tasty.

Jamie squeaked and shuddered, feeling the sensation of being in something as warm as her. “Why are you doing this?” he asked.

“Because you should have a fair chance at love, ❤” she answered. “So I'm 'giving it to you.' Have as much as you like. ❤”

“What? You… I…”

But Sugilite rose and fell on his prick and Jamie moaned out loud.

“Mmph! It's good! Your thing is filling me so  _ full _ , Little Man! ❤”

“Ah, Ma'am…”

“I'm Sugilite. But call me Sugi, Baby.”

She pumped herself on Jamie's penis and made love to him, slowly.

Jamie's day had started off so normally, but now, because of whatever  _ this _ was, things had taken a turn for the bizarre.

As Jamie was ridden, Amethyst couldn't help but rub at her own nethers in arousal, within the Fusion; and Sapphire and Ruby, overtaken by the sensation, began to make out wildly as Jamie “thrusted“ them.

Jamie came within and Sugilite moaned at him releasing his ejaculate into her, as her magic made it fill her womb full. When the sex was over, the Amethyst in Sugilite's chest glowed and Jamie found that his clothes had reappeared, and his satchel and its strap in his hand. Sugilite was clothed, too, and she was smiling at him as she knelt on the beach sand on one knee.

“That was fun, Jamie,” she said, winking again. “Maybe you and the three of us can do that again sometime.”

Jamie smiled nervously.

“Be seeing ya,” the Gem Fusion spoke, and surprised Jamie watched as she began to glow. Sugilite disappeared, and Amethyst and Garnet fell from where Sugilite's head was a moment prior. Amethyst, still wearing her shades, landed gracefully on her two feet.

Garnet fell face-first into the sand, near Jamie. Caringly, he helped her to her feet.

She was blushing and looked away from him but soon turned to look him in the eye and spoke.

“Jamie, do you…” Garnet began. “Do you want to go for soda sometime?”

“Uh…sure! I'd…enjoy sharing a drink with you,” said Jamie.

Amethyst walked away with her hands behind her head. She strut across the beach, satisfied as

the cat that caught the canary.

_ My work here is done _ , she thought proudly.

“But…” Jamie continued, looking away also, blushing. “Can Amethyst come too?”

And Amethyst smirked. With a grin so cunning, she almost looked like Sugilite herself right then and there.

_ I'd look forward to it!  _ she thought as Garnet moved closer to Jamie and placed a tender smooch on his cheek.

** THE END **


End file.
